Thermoplastic resins have been widely used in the fields of automotive parts, electrical and electronic parts, and precision instrument parts because they are superior in ease of processing, mechanical properties, and physical and chemical properties.
However, because the impact strength of the thermoplastic resin is low, improvement is required.
Many proposals have been made to improve the impact strength of the thermoplastic resin. Among these proposals, a method of mixing a silicone-acrylic composite rubber prepared by grafting a vinyl monomer having an epoxy group described in Japanese Patent No. 264113 is a relatively superior method.
However, this method has a drawback in that superior intrinsic properties such as rigidity and heat resistance of the thermoplastic resin are impaired when mixing a rubber in an amount required to obtain a high impact strength.